Try, Try, Try Again
by BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: Spike is jealous of Angel and Wesley and tries to break it up... over and over again. Series of one shots. (sorry for all mistakes in spelling and grammar)


Angel the Series

Pairing: Angel/Wesley with one-sided Angel/Spike

Title: Try, Try, Try Again

Summary: Spike is jealous of Angel and Wesley and tries to break it up... over and over again. Series of one shots

Author's Note: If you have a one-shot that fits with this summary I will add it to this if you wish or if not you can send me a prompt for a one-shot that fits and I will try my best to do it justice.

ATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATSATS

Chapter 1: Attempt #1

Spike's Pov

Look at them, the pouf and that bloody Brit rubbing their relationship in everyone's faces. Right now they are practically groping each other in the middle of the lobby. Well, actually they're just kissing but keep it in the bloody bedroom where I can't see it. Or better yet the damn bastard can stay the hell away from my sire.

Yeah that's right, I like Angel and I think he should be with one of his own (especially if it's me). Him being in bed with humans has only caused him trouble. Buffy caused him to lose his soul which made him a pain in the ass for everybody and got him sent on a one way trip to Hell. And I don't want to go into detail about that fling he had with that pest Xander where he found out he plays for both sides.

But anyway it's time that I do something about it. I have thought of so many ways to get rid of the Watcher: ripping out his heart, bleeding him dry, cutting off his head, the list is endless and without my chip I can do it all but with all of these bloody murderings I would surely be found out, even though we are in the center of all evil I am one of the most evil things here, even with a soul. So I guess the most humane and yet still evil ways will have to do and I know just where to start: jealousy.

It is a known fact among the group that Angel and Wesley are both extremely jealous people when it comes to their partner. Why once Angel almost tore a mans arm off for hugging Wes around the waist. And Wesley threw a stake at Harmony for winking at Angel, they were both deadlier now that they are together. And as a reformed vampire with a soul it is my duty to protect the people, including Angel and We from each other.

The plan is this: bring both of their old flames into the picture, have them caught in a compromising position and let the chips fall where they may. And the innocent bystanders to use? Easy, Cordelia and the girl who has a man's name for whatever reason, Fred. They might not have been together at all but the feelings were there and it's not like I can go get Buffy and that enemy lover of Wesley's, they are both gone.

Now to put my plan into action. I waited for them to separate then took my opening, while Wes was making his way towards the library I made my way to Cordy's office and slammed the door open, making her scream and jump. And like I thought in no time lover boy came running in looking for danger but he only saw us. He looked over at her and me then glared at me. I shrugged as if I was saying 'just an accident, sorry mate' but it wasn't an accident and I wasn't sorry so he saw right through it. "I'm sorry boss man" I told him as I slipped my arm around his shoulder but he shook it right off (not before I grabbed his all access keys). Walking over to Cordelia I hugged her and said "sorry love" and walked out casually, with both of their keys in my pocket as I shut the door behind me. See the brilliant thing is at Wolfram & Hart, the door locks on the outside and you have to unlock the door from the inside with a key in case somebody should say lock someone in their office. That's exactly what I did. I heart pulling and banging from the other side as I strode away whistling, off to find the other lover boy. And just my luck he was coming up the hall as we speak, book in hand.

Just as I reached him a loud pounding came from her office. Wesley wasted no time in running over to try and get the door open. I smiled to myself and ran after him to "offer my help".

"Spike can you break down the door?" he asked me.

"You know I'd love to help but if Angel can't break down the door I don't see how I can, since he is the champion and all" I said sarcastically. Wes paused for a moment and looked at me, a slight pained look on his face which gave me reassurance that this was working.

"Angel is locked in there, with Cordelia?" he questioned me softly.

"Yeah and I found both sets of their keys so I thought they wanted to be left alone but here" I handed him the keys and he took them but was hesitant. And just as he was about to use said keys we heard their voices coming through the door.

"Harder Angel!" Cordelia yelled, sounding annoyed.

"I'm going as hard as I can Cordy!" Angel responded just as annoyed.

"Fine, we'll do it together" This was followed by more banging coupled with moaning and the occasional groan, it was too much for Wesley. He shoved his book and the keys at me then ran away towards his office. This was working out better than I thought. He believed they were actually having sex in there.

To keep things going I unlocked the door and opening it they fell right through in a heap on the ground. Before they could see I threw their keys through the door and ran off to find Fred who just happened to be coming up the stairs to see what was going on. Putting on a fake worried face, I began phase two of my plan.

"Fred!" I ran over to her and she looked like she wanted nothing to do with me but put on a smile anyway.

"What can I do for you Spike?" she asked and I could tell that she really was trying not to be sarcastic.

"It's Wes, he ran into his office and I don't think he's looking too good" Her face softened.

"What's wrong with him?" she insisted. I leaned in a whispered:

"He thinks Angel cheated on him with..." I didn't even finish before she was speeding down the hall running into people and papters flying everywhere. I followed her and I just managed to see her shut the door.

Walking back to the office Angel and Cordelia had brushed themselves off and we wondering how they got locked in.

"Angel you better go check on your mate, he thinks you and Cordelia did the nasty"

"What?!" they both exclaimed. They both ran to his office and I followed, and what Angel saw when he opened the door is exactly what I wanted but the exactly opposite of what Angel needed. Wesley and Fred were locked in an embrace on the couch in his office. He had his head buried into her neck and she was stroking his hair and planting light kisses every now and then.

"Wes" he whispered and I swear that I could see a tear. Fred and Wesley both snapped up their heads but once he saw Angel he buried himself back into Fred while she held him closer and glared at Angel.

"Angel I think you should leave"

"Me?! You're the ones with your hands all over Wes!" He shouted.

"You don't have the right to be jealous Angel! You slept with Cordelia!" Fred screamed. Then Cordelia stepped up and this is what I was fearing, her coming in and saving the day. She just better not know that it was me who did all this.

"Alright enough! Lets get some things straight: first off I did not sleep with Angel, everything was heard out of context. We got locked in my office and were trying to break down the door. Second is that Fred is only comforting Wesley because he thinks you cheated on him but you didnt. So Angel you should apologize for the misunderstanding and Wesley, you need to apologize for not talking to him about it but instead running into the arms of a women who you had feelings for. Ok?"

Wesley detangled himself from Fred and walked over to Angel. They both stood there staring at each other until Angel opened his arms and Wes fell right into them. Both of them were muttering 'I'm sorry' and 'forgive me'. But there was one thing that Angel says that I don't think any of us expected to hear.

"I love you"

I growled to myself, Fred and Cordelia were huddled together awwing and being all happy, Wesley had started crying all over again and Angel wiped away the tears.

"I love you too"

And as they held each other I quietly stormed out, brooding that my plan had failed. Instead of them breaking up they just had to do the opposite and say I love you for the first time. Now their relationship stronger than ever!

The first plan may have failed but I have many, many, many more...


End file.
